Harry & Ginny In 100 Words
by turkeyish
Summary: A series of Harry/Ginny-centric 100-word drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**Flirt**

"I think Teddy needs some help."

"What?" Harry murmured, his eyes never leaving _The Daily Prophet's_ latest Quidditch statistics.

"Well, it's just that if he wants to get Victoire to fancy him…I don't think that dipping her hair in colour-changing ink is going to do much good," Ginny pointed out, smirking when Harry finally looked up in alarm.

"Oi! I'd rather not have to face a furious Auntie Fleur later on, thanks," Harry called over to his twelve-year-old godson.

"I'll teach him all the very best Potter tricks later, don't you worry," Harry promised his wife, winking.

Ginny just snorted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Comfort**

"Potter."

Harry winced and turned to face his girlfriend. Use of his surname: never good.

"What was that doing on my desk?" Ginny asked, pointing at her feet, where sat a monstrosity of a...brightly coloured egg?

"Easter egg?" Harry offered.

"Yes, and what an aneurism of one," Ginny retorted. "_Why_ though? In October?"

"I thought I'd return your favour from fifth year…since it's that time of the month."

Awkward silence.

"Sweet," Ginny murmured finally, beginning to walk away.

Harry's body sagged in relief.

"But Harry…it's not that time of the month yet," she tossed over her shoulder with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fool**

"Have I ever told you how happy you make me?"

"Mmm, yes," Ginny murmured, tilting her head back to make it easier for Harry to press kisses down her neck. "But I wouldn't mind another demon-"

_BANG_! Ginny was cut off by a sudden flurry of activity: Harry pulled out his wand, cursing, as the tapestry shielding their alcove from view was flung back.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE AND PAY ATTENTION TO YOUR OWN GIRLFRIEND FOR ONCE!" Hermione shrieked, attempting to hex a fleeing Ron again.

"She's scary," Harry said in awe.

"No, Ron's just a fool," Ginny replied, laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Itsy Bitsy Spider**

Harry paused and looked up at the ceiling. Was that-?

Ah, yes, there it went again. An extremely effeminate shriek of horror penetrated the Burrow's peace. Harry began to rise out of his chair to see what the problem was, when he noticed Ginny's shoulders shaking violently, tears running down her face.

"I'm not sure I want to know anymore," Harry snorted, turning back to polishing his broom.

Ginny dried her eyes, taking deep, gasping breaths.

"If that prat hadn't been spying on us, maybe he wouldn't have a trunk full of spiders to deal with now," she said nonchalantly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Good Times**

"WE'RE PREGNANT!" Ron bellowed, grinning goofily. Beside him, Hermione was blushing fiercely, though she, too, sported an ecstatic expression.

The Burrow's dining room erupted in a cacophony of excited yells, laughter, and – bless Mrs Weasley – sobs of happiness.

"ICKLE RON'S PREGGERS!" George shouted gleefully, doing a jig on his chair.

Harry turned when he felt a small hand slip into his own. He smiled at his wife, leaning down to kiss her.

"Reckon we should just tell them tomorrow?"

Ginny nodded, beaming as Harry lovingly touched his free hand to her still-flat stomach.

The celebration never really ended.


	6. Chapter 6

**Surprise!**

Ginny was going to _eviscerate_ him. Who did he think he was, Ron? She snorted as she stormed through the front door of Grimmauld Place and tore through the house, searching for her boyfriend.

"POTTER! You'd better have a damn good excuse for forgetting our one ye-" Ginny's jaw dropped as she stood in the doorway of the dining room.

"Happy anniversary, love," Harry said with a smile, looking more delectable than the feast spread out on the table. Ginny wasted no time in launching herself at him.

"You're early," he laughed between kisses.

"Shut up."

Dinner lay quite forgotten.


	7. Chapter 7

**Punch-Drunk Love**

Harry smiled and tightened his arms around his new fiancée as they danced slowly. _She looks gorgeous tonight_, he thought, admiring the way the firelight brought out the gold strands in her hair, and the way her lips mouthed the words of the song playing on the wireless. Loud laughter filled the air around them. He had always loved family dinners at the Burrow.

"Whoops!" Ginny giggled as she tripped over the rug.

"It's all the butterbeer, isn't it?" Harry asked, shaking his head in mock sorrow.

"Nope," Ginny answered, turning her brilliant smile onto him. "Just drunk with happiness."


	8. Chapter 8

**The Source of Harry Potter's Warm Fuzzies**

Teddy was seated on Ginny's lap, one of her vibrant curls wrapped around his chubby finger. The toddler scrunched up his nose in concentration until his hair turned hot pink. "Like yours, Auntie!" he exclaimed delightedly. Ginny let out a peal of laughter and winked when she caught Harry's eye across the crowded room.

"You all right there, mate?" Ron clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder with a knowing grin.

Harry fingered the diamond ring inside his pocket. "Never better," he replied, as he shared a private smile with the gorgeous woman who gave him so much joy every day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Twelve Fail-Safe Ways To Charm Wizards**

Ginny trudged up the stairs of the Burrow until she reached her bedroom, and, with a heavy sigh, pushed open the door.

"Weasley." Just as Ginny had expected, Hermione was currently doing a more than fair impersonation of McGonagall at her sternest. "My book was stolen, Gin," Hermione continued in an ominous tone, "and I know it was you."

Ginny winced. "I am _so_ sor–"

Hermione laughed. "Did it work?" she asked eagerly. "Did _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways To Charm Wizards _do the trick?"

Ginny grinned as she remembered the way Harry had kissed her by the pond. "It worked perfectly."


	10. Chapter 10

**Sparks**

The second time that Harry Potter kisses Ginny Weasley, it's down by the Hogwarts lake, where the sunlight turns her hair to fire.

The first time that Harry Potter makes love to Ginny Weasley, it's up in his old dormitory, hours after that fateful battle. As the twilight illuminates her pale skin, he thinks to himself _I love her_.

The moment that Harry Potter proposes to Ginny Weasley, they're standing where they first met, years ago.

The moonlight shines bright on the old 9¾ sign, but it's nowhere near as brilliant as her eyes as she mouths the word _Yes_.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ginny's Got a Lovely Bunch**

"They're just so…incredibly…_soft_," Harry said, looking down with a look of awe as he caressed them.

"Why thank you, Harry," Ginny replied with a grin. "Would you like to rest your head against them?"

"Oh God, may I?" Ginny nodded, and Harry sighed in bliss as he reclined his head against the plump mounds.

"They feel even better like this," he murmured dreamily, voice slightly muffled as he nuzzled his face further into the welcoming warmth.

Ginny laughed. "I do love those old pillows," she said, before tiptoeing out of the room to leave her boyfriend to nap in peace.


	12. Chapter 12

**Easy**

The day after the Battle of Hogwarts, everyone in the Wizarding world wants a piece of Harry Potter, their saviour, the Boy Who Lived.

But those closest to the young man know what it is he needs. And so when he quietly slips away, drawing that famous cloak over his head, they close ranks, masking his retreat, giving him the reprieve he deserves.

Harry finds Ginny Weasley in her favourite secluded spot down by the lake. He takes her hand into his, marvelling that she's never minded his silences, never demanded a hero's speech.

It's easier to be, with her.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Dreamers**

For some time after the end of her first year - longer than Ginny cares to think about - her sleep is fitful, her dreams filled with the Tom Riddle she used to be so intimately acquainted with.

And then Harry is there, encircling her within his arms - not Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, but just Harry, the boy who loves her.

"I'm here, Gin," is what Harry says every night, brushing his lips sweetly, gently over her own.

And eventually, Tom finds that he can no longer slip into Ginny's dreams so easily.

Harry makes sure of it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Make You Feel My Love**

Harry finds that he's fascinated by Ginny's skin.

He discovers that she's got calluses on her hands from handling a broom during all that Quidditch. For someone who isn't fazed easily, she blushes when he turns her hand over and rubs his thumb in slow circles over her palm. But he doesn't care – he loves that about her.

He also loves the way she shivers when he presses a kiss to that spot on her neck that she likes, the tip of his tongue reaching out to taste her. She tastes like citrus, he finds.

Harry anticipates further explorations.


	15. Chapter 15

**Another Kind of Magic**

"Do you believe in magic?" Ginny murmurs, eyes like amber in the sunlight.

The corners of Harry's mouth twitch, and he tugs lightly on a silken, fiery lock of her hair. "Is this a trick question?"

Ginny laughs easily, shooting warmth like he's never felt into his veins. "I don't mean that kind," she says, and his chest hums at the way she's looking at him now, with that same blazing look that compelled him to kiss her for the first time just minutes ago.

"Yeah," Harry replies, entangling her fingers with his own. "I think I'm finally beginning to."


	16. Chapter 16

**Unspoken**

They never really said "I love you" to each other.

Ron, still slightly uncomfortable at the thought of his baby sister and his best mate being _together_ together, had absolutely no problem with that. Hermione, on the other hand, had been doing loads of reading – "But it's unhealthy!" she exclaimed one day. "How will you know if you don't say it?"

"Some truths," Harry said, thinking of the way Ginny arched underneath his fingertips, and the way her gaze could make his entire world shudder to a halt, "remain unspoken. That doesn't make them any less real, does it?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Drunk**

Harry focused all his attention on Ginny, and the way her breath hitched as he skimmed his fingers along her hips. Mouth tingling with the heat of the liquor he'd consumed, he pressed his lips against the soft column of her neck. It was dark in the room they'd snuck away to, but he had spent days memorizing her freckles, and with every kiss he imagined that he was connecting each and every one. Ginny arched against him, trailing her fingers down his back, letting out a soft moan that made him shiver in turn. Harry wasn't so drunk anymore.


	18. Chapter 18

**Truth**

Hermione suddenly slammed her enormous tome shut, eyeing her best mate thoughtfully.

"Something the matter?" Harry murmured, never taking his eyes off of his Potions essay.

"You and Ginny never returned to the tower," Hermione said with a knowing smirk. "I take it the snogging went well?"

"No, actually, it didn't go well," Harry answered casually.

Hermione let out a disbelieving snort. "Come on, you two were gone for hours. You can tell me the truth, I'll make sure Ron doesn't hurt you for it."

Harry smiled to himself. "You don't understand. It didn't go well – it went bloody fantastic."


	19. Chapter 19

**Wicked**

The cheering is abruptly muffled, as the portrait of the Fat Lady swings shut behind them. Standing in the empty hallway outside Gryffindor Tower, Harry turns to Ginny and grins.

"What?" she asks, grinning in turn as he takes her hand in his own and begins tugging her down the stairs.

"So that's what a real kiss is like," he says, and she blushes. Turning suddenly, he pulls her into another fierce kiss, not caring that they're drawing a number of stares and whispers.

Long moments later, he breaks the kiss and presses his forehead to hers. "Wicked," he breathes.


	20. Chapter 20

**Addicted**

Ginny made a face as she passed the other couple.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, although he couldn't help but laugh at her expression.

"Did you hear what he just said?" she asked, rolling her eyes. "'_Oh baby, I'm so addicted to you_'?"

"What's so bad about that?" he replied with a frown.

"You can't be serious."

He ducked into an empty corridor and drew her into his arms. "Well," he murmured, "what if I said that I was addicted to you?"

"Are you?" she asked, eyes sliding shut as he kissed her lingeringly.

"Let me show you just how much."


	21. Chapter 21

**Impervious**

Harry Potter can take a lot of things.

He doesn't mind the way Hermione's got a penchant for drawing up schedules and slipping them amongst his books when he's not looking. He's learned the art of predicting and avoiding the trajectories of the crumbs that Ron inevitably ends up spraying during meals.

And of course, there's that whole business with Voldemort.

But then _she_ comes along, with that hair and those eyes and that laugh. And Harry finds himself coming undone with each barely-there brush of her fingers against his own.

Harry Potter is far from impervious to Ginny Weasley.


	22. Chapter 22

**Conflict**

When Ginny Weasley isn't taking part in the famous Weasley sibling pastime of Ron-baiting, she despises conflict. She avoids catty gossip, and pissing contests in classes, and, well, whatever else it is that conflict-loving people get themselves into.

But then _he_ comes along, with that hair and those eyes and that grin. And standing across from him in a crowded room, after years of playing nice, Ginny decides that some things are worth taking into her own hands and fighting for.

_To hell with it_, Ginny thinks to herself, just before she gives Harry Potter the kiss of a lifetime.


End file.
